catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan
RiverClan are a Clan of cats who live near the streams and rivers. Their main prey is fish. They are natural swimmers, and don't mind getting wet, unlike the other Clans. Strengths: Strong swimmers, muscular and strong. '' ''Weaknesses: So well fed that it makes them slower, not used to the moors and forests. Important News *''Note: If you're character is missing from the page, don't freak out ;) I've set up something new here, all details are on the page :) Thanks'' - [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) *''Goldenfern's kits have been apprenticed :)'' Attention: I would greatly appreciate it if no one else joined RiverClan. We are very full, and I don't want the Clan to get too crowded. It won't be this way forever, but it will for now. Thanks -''' [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 21:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances '''Leader: Rubystar - long haired pale cream colored she-cat with dark hazel eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Deputy: Troutleap - gray tabby tom with green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Medicine Cat: Blacksong - black tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Leopardspots Warriors: ' Solarwind - handsome pure white tom with dark orange eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Dawnfire - beautiful long haired creamy gray she-cat with warm amber eyes. Role played by Nightfall. ''Apprentice, Honeypaw Goldenfern - golden colored she-cat with light green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Shadowheart - black she-cat with a gray splash on her nose, and shimmery amber eyes. Role played by Firepelt. Apprentice, Shadepaw Featherstep - long haired pale gray she-cat with dark paws and pale blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentice, Brindlepaw Spiderstep - black tom with gray patches and blue-gray eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Fennelheart - pale gray she-cat with pale green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Duskblade - dusky brown-gray tom with with green eyes. Role played by Bracken. Dustblaze - dusty gray tom with green eyes. Role played by Bracken-. Apprentice, Almondpaw Frostgaze - brown and white she-cat with cool blue eyes. Role played by Frostyness. Crookedfang - huge light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes, a twisted jaw, and cream chest and paws. Role played by Icsetorm. Dapplestep - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Viperstrike - tortoiseshell and white tom with yellow eyes. Role played by Firepelt. Rockstream - brown and white tom with green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Rivermoon - silvery gray she-cat. Role played by Echopaw. Stormsurge - silver tom with a white chest, muzzle, paws, and teal colored eyes. Role played by Firepelt. Windstep - wirey brown tom with amber eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Watermist -blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes and a black splash on forehead. Role played by Maplefern. Rainfall - silver-and-black she-cat with green eyes and a white splash on her forehead. Role played by Maplefern. Blackstorm - black tom with green eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Apprentice, Cricketpaw Leafheart - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Glitterdawn - pale cream colored she-cat with sparkling green eyes. Role played by Spiritcloud. Autumnfrost - ginger she-cat with big, blue eyes. Role played by Maplefern. 'Queens: ' Skywind - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Status: Caring for Petalkit, Sunkit, and Poppykit Sundapple - pale golden she-cat with darker golden dapples and emerald green eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Mate: Dustblaze Status: Nursing Lionkit, Redkit, and Frostkit 'Apprentices: ' Leopardspots - pale ginger spotted tabby she-cat with white paws. Role played by Icestorm. Shadepaw - dark gray she-cat with long whispy fur and green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Cricketpaw - silver tabby tom with green eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Brindlepaw - gray-brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Honeypaw - very fluffy light gray she-cat with light green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Almondpaw - elegant dark brown she-cat with large, orange eyes. Role played by Firepelt. '''Kits: Skywind's Foster Kits: Sunkit - golden tom with darker paws. Role played by Nightwhisker. Petalkit - tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Role played by Ecopaw. Poppykit - black and white tabby she-cat. Role played by Icestorm. Sundapple's Kits: Lionkit - golden tom. Role played by Moonpelt. Redkit - tortoiseshell tom. Role played by Bracken. Frostkit - dappled gray tabby she-cat with white flecks. Role played by Icestorm. Streakkit - streaked gray she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Elders: Dawnflight- thin black she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws. Role played by Frostyness. Cats Who Joined StarClan Lizardtail Hazeleyes Kestrelfeather Ripplefrost Graywind Lilyblossom Frostkit Sunfire Streampelt Cloverheart Riverstar Webkit Cats Who Joined the Dark Forest Tigerdawn Links RiverClan Important Notices RiverClan Camp RiverClan Nursery Find a RiverClan Mate RiverClan Warrior's Den RiverClan Elder's Den RiverClan Apprentice's Den RiverClan Leader's Den RiverClan Medicine Cat Den RiverClan Fresh-Kill Pile RiverClan Hunting Grounds RiverClan Training Grounds RiverClan Territory Category:Signatures Category:RiverClan Category:Clans